(Sin)Justice
by ImagineSounds
Summary: Y si el legendario Ace Savvy fuera en realidad Lincoln Loud? Esta historia abarcara a los hijos del pecado de este heroe, en especial Lemy Loud.


Capitulo 1

A lo largo de la existencia humana, siempre el bien y el mal se enfrentan de la manera mas violenta. El Mal, impulsado por el deseo de poder, control, lujuria, avaricia, entre otros pecados que infectan al hombre. Mientras que el bien, busca un orden, justicia, castigo para todo acto de villanía. ¿Pero hasta qué punto el bien será como es? Si cada vez que la humanidad avanza, más lo hace su maldad. ¿Hasta qué punto el bien puede llegar para contraponerse a aquello que nos corrompe día a día? Aquel que se enfrenta a esto, con devoción y sin temor, lo llamamos como Héroe. Una figura que no solo sirve de protección ante los inocentes, sino también como una esperanza que ilumina a otros a levantarse contra el mal.

¿Pero así como la humanidad puede retorcerse de tal manera, también puede ocurrirle a un Héroe?

Esta historia comienza en una pequeña ciudad, Royal Woods, Michigan. Hasta hace unos años era considerad una ciudad pequeña y pacífica, pero poco a poco, la podredumbre comenzó a rebalsar de las calles. Empiezan a aparecer víctimas inocentes, los policías buenos mueren y los corruptos viven. Hasta que 2 vidas fueron tomadas violentamente. Una pareja. Padre y Madre.

Llantos y sollozos comienzan a mezclarse en el viento y la lluvia, 12 personas estaban rodeando aquellas 2 tumbas. 1 niño, 10 niñas y su abuelo, mientras las jóvenes lloraban por la perdida, el niño temblaba de furia entre lágrimas y dolor, tan indefenso, tan débil. La mano de su abuelo en su hombro lo reconforta, pero el dolor no se marcha.

Un chispazo en su mente fue lo suficiente para generar una idea, quería parar tanta matanza, tanta maldad. Comenzó a generar un plan que lo involucraban a el y sus hermanas, un plan que desencadenaría una era, una era de Héroes.

Verán, los padres de estos inspiradores no fueron las únicas víctimas de la escoria de las calles. Las vidas de Roberto Santiago y Harold McBride fueron también arrebatadas. Dejando un vacío en la hermana Santiago y el hijo McBride. Pero en esos llantos, la mano de aquel niño que perdió a sus padres y de sus hermanas se ofrecieron a levantarlos del suelo, y que se unan a ellos en una búsqueda de justicia.

Lo Lograron. Los 3 junto con las Hermanas del líder lograron limpiar la ciudad, y de esta forma inspiraron a un montón de personas alrededor del mundo. Pero mientras más fuerte se hacia el bien, el mal también, hasta el punto de la búsqueda de poderes más allá de lo humanamente posible. Una crisis Meta-Humana emergió cambiando el mundo, los super humanos comenzaron a aparecer. Incluso en nuestros héroes.

Pero esta historia no se centrará en ellos, se tratará sobre sus hijos.

* * *

En mitad de un comedor, un televisor sintonizado en un canal de noticias presenta una alerta.

_-Interrumpimos las noticas actuales por una emergencia. Se está librando una batalla en el centro de la ciudad, al parecer, un grupo de delincuentes con la capacidad de transformase en animales antropomórficos están batallando con la policía, estos han estado causando estragos a lo largo de la calles centrales y….-_ reportera recibe un aviso por su auricular, ella sonríe aliviada _-Nuevas noticias, los delincuentes fueron fácilmente aplacados por La Nueva Baraja de Ace Savvy. Vamos contigo Frank-_

_-Asi es, Natalie. Hace unos momentos, el grupo de héroes liderado por Heart-Breaker entro en acción-_ la cámara enfoca hacia las calles destruidas por la pelea, se logra ver a varios delincuentes siendo transportados por la policía en unidades especiales. A un lado se ve al grupo de héroes hablando con la policía, el reportero se apresura junto con el camarógrafo _-HEARTBRAKER! Señor Heart…..-_

_-No debería estar aquí, aun es peligroso-_ habla el héroe, es un hombre rubio de cabello largo, su traje es una mezcla de blanco con tintes rojos, en su espalda porta un carcaj junto con un arco.

_-Discúlpenos, pero queremos saber. Como es posible que estos criminales aparecieron en mitad de la ciudad sin ser notados por los oficiales?-_

_-No puedo responder a eso, le pido que se haga a un lado y déjenos terminar nuestro trabaj…..CUIDADO!-_ grita mientras mueve a la prensa a un lado, al instante un pedazo de concreto cae rozándolos.

_-MALDITOS HEROES DE MIERDA! LOS VOY A HACER PURE!-_ grita un delincuente, tenia el cuerpo de un rinoceronte. De la tierra bajo este, salen raíces de arboles que lo toman de las piernas y lo jalan con fuerza hacia abajo. Una mujer vestida con un conjunto de ropa deportiva de color bermellón cae del cielo, formando un puño golpea con el rostro del delincuente, estrellándolo con gran fuerza contra el suelo.

_-Señorita HighFive, cree que últimamente con la ausencia de Ace Savvy y la Full House debido a la reunión de héroes en Washintong, de esperanzas a los criminales de tomar la ciudad?-_

La mujer sorprendida por la cámara, huye del reportero ignorando la pregunta. El camarógrafo intenta seguirla pero se queja de un dolor, tiene un poco lastimado la pierna. Al levantar la vista ve a una mujer rubia de cabello corto mirando su herida.

_-Nick! Estas bien?-_ pregunta Frank

_-Es solo un raspón, no pasa nada-_ responde la rubia, sostiene su mano cerca de la herida, una planta que sale de una pulsera se pone sobre la herida y la rodea, haciendo una venda perfecta. _-Estarás bien en unas horas-_ dice la heroína y se marcha.

_-Wow gracias señorita AppleJack-_ dice el camarógrafo, vuelve a enfocar al reportero y seguía con la nota.

_-Bueno como verán, ahora todo esta en orden, esperaremos un informe de la policía, volvemos contigo Natalie-_

_-Gracias Frank. En otras noticias, ha habido muchos rumores en las afueras de Royal Woods, varios criminales que se encontraban prófugos se los a encontrado muertos en la profundidad del bosque. La mayoría de los ciudadanos que viven allí reportan que es obra de un espíritu vengativo que…-_ de repente la televisión se apaga.

-OYE! Estábamos viendo eso!- gritan unos hombres frente a la pantalla.

-Se acabo el almuerzo, el jefe quiere que terminemos antes, quiere dar una charla- habla un hombre con aspecto viejo.

Entre refunfuños y suspiros, los trabajadores obedecen al encargado y salen del comedor…..a excepción de uno. Este queda mirando la televisión apagada, pensativo.

-LEMUEL! No me has oído?! Se acabo el almuerzo, vuelve a tu trabajo- grita el viejo encargado

-Si señor- responde el hombre, hay seriedad y frialdad en su rostro. Mientras camina hacia su puesto de trabajo escucha y ve a sus compañeros en la maderera. Conversaciones sobre heroínas y sus trajes ajustados, sobre lo genial que seria trabajar como héroe con ellas o ser retenidos por ellas. Típicas conversaciones entre hombres en un arduo trabajo en la maderera.

Llega a una mesa de trabajo, allí se dispone a encender la sierra y comienza a cortar troncos de distintas maderas en formas de tirantes. Es un trabajo forzoso para una sola persona, pero extrañamente para Lemuel se le hace fácil levantar los troncos y subirlos a la mesa de corte. Mientras cortaba y alisaba varios tirantes de madera, sentía una mala vibra, un sexto sentido ante los problemas, algo que aprendió desde muy pequeño cuando era un he…

-Veo que te va bien Lemy-

Aquella voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, al voltear ve a uno de sus amigos de trabajo, para ser sincero, el único. Un hombre viejo, un leñador de la vieja escuela llamado Joseph

-Si, desde que arregle el motor de la sierra circular, no eh tenido más problemas-

-No creo que la sierra te retrasara cuando puedes levantar un tronco entero sobre tu hombro-

-Puedes no hablar de eso en voz alta? Cuando me viste hacerlo me juraste que jamás se lo dirías a nadie-

-JAJAJAJA y no lo eh hecho, pero eso no significa que no pueda molestarte sobre eso cuando nadie nos escucha-

* * *

Hace 15 años, todo el establecimiento estaba impactado de ver a un adolescente trabajando con ellos, se presentó como Lemuel Loudson, un joven que según unos documentos, era emancipado. Los primeros meses todos estaban boquiabiertos por las habilidades con las maquinas del joven, llegando a reparar incluso la procesadora de placas de madera reciclada. Pero más allá de lo laboral, nadie sabía nada del chico. Pero lo mas llamativo era que siempre cubría parte de sus manos y antebrazos con vendas o tiras de tela. Los enigmas sobre el joven despertaban preguntas que todos se hacían todo el tiempo.

_**¿Donde vive?**_

_**¿Por que trabaja siendo tan joven?**_

_**¿Le paso algo en sus brazos?**_

_**¿Por qué es tan serio?**_

…

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

_**¿Donde esta su familia?**_

Paso el tiempo y esas preguntas en el viento dejaron de aparecer. El castaño estaba solo, para su desgracia, aquel anciano llamado Joseph no dejaba de intentar hacerlo hablar, llegando a tomarlo como una molestia. Llegando las fiestas de fin de año, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio un tronco de pino tirado como desecho, sus vetas estaban irregulares por lo que no servía para el comercio así que decidió llevárselo a su cabaña en el bosque. Espero a que nadie lo viera en la parte trasera de el aserradero, cuando no sintió a nadie tomo el tronco con ambas manos y se lo coloco sobre su hombro como si fuera nada. Al darse la vuelta, queda petrificado al ver que Joseph lo vio. Ambos quedan duros unos segundos bajo un eterno silencio.

-Dios mío- dijo a penas el anciano antes de caer sobre su trasero, mirando incrédulo al adolescente.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie- dice temblando el chico, y vuelve a colocar aquel tronco en el suelo.

-Como…..acaso tu…-

-Mira, es difícil de explicar. Pero quiero una vida normal si? Quería llevarme el tronco para mi cabaña y pasar la noche- el muchacho comenzaba a estar nervioso -Solo quiero una vida normal-

-….….de acuerdo, pero con una condición-

-Cual es?-

-Mi esposa y mi pequeña hija tienen la manía de hacer comida de más en las fiestas, y eso que solo somos 3 en casa. Ven a pasar la noche con nosotros-

-Hurm….muy bien- acepta a regañadientes. Ayuda a Joseph a levantarse y cuando lo tiene frente a frente lo encara seriamente -Por qué razón sigues siendo obstinado en tratar conmigo?-

-…..yo….no solo fui padre de mi niña. Tuve un hijo antes, el…tuvo la loca idea de ser un héroe, cuando cumplió 18 se enlisto en la policía y…un villano le arrebato la vida en una confrontación-

-…-

-No digo que ser un héroe sea algo malo, pero el costo por serlo es demasiado, y supongo que tu piensas lo mismo-

Lemuel levanta la vista, la tarde se vuelve noche, las estrellas comienzan a brillar en el firmamento, el frio inunda sus pulmones y calma sus nervios. Siente un calor ajeno al suyo en su interior, un calor abrasador que trata de controlarlo, pero lo aplaca con tranquilidad.

-…mas de lo que tu crees-

Luego de ese momento, Joseph paso a ser un gran amigo de Lemuel. Pero a pesar de eso, el castaño siempre evito contar su verdad, debía ocultar su origen, su vida desde que era un niño, y de cómo termino siendo un emancipado… o eso les hacía creer a todos.

* * *

Un timbre sonoro llega a ambos, era la campana de fin de turno, pero era demasiado temprano para terminar el horario laboral. Sea lo que sea que este ocurriendo, un mal presentimiento se presentaba en la cabeza del castaño. Todos los empleados se juntan en el centro de la fábrica, allí se encontraba el jefe junto con el encargado.

-Muy bien, todos reúnanse, tengo noticias que dar- grita el dueño, cuando todos estaban presentes y guardando silencio, alzo su voz una vez mas -Ok, para empezar, son malas noticias, se que estamos en temporada de trabajo muy solicitado y mas cuando hubo muchos desastres en las zonas urbanas como el de esta mañana. Pero hoy y tal vez mañana….la maderera estará cerrada hasta nuevo aviso-

Todos los empleados comenzaron a protestar, era demasiado trabajo perdido para esos días. Mientras que Lemuel guardaba silencio, pensado que ocurría.

-Lo se, es una completa mierda, pero estamos en riesgo muchachos- aquel hombre coloca sus manos en su cintura preocupado -Dejare que otra persona les explique que ocurre- el Jefe se hace un lado y un oficial de policía se coloca frente a la multitud.

-_Definitivamente algo anda mal_\- pensó el castaño

-Soy el oficial Terrence, supongo que todos estarán al tanto de el disturbio ocurrido al mediodía en el centro de la ciudad. Se ah visto que varios de esos criminales lograron escaparse huyendo hacia los bosques, y para ser exactos en esta zona-

Un silencio sepulcral inunda el ambiente.

-Varios de los héroes comenzaron la búsqueda intensamente, pero para evitar el peligro hacia los ciudadanos, se a ordenado que se mantengan en sus casas y mas cerca de las estaciones de policía alrededores hasta que el peligro pase. Eso es todo por ahora, les suplico que se marchen rápidamente-

-Ya oyeron al oficial, todos recojan sus cosas y váyanse a sus hogares, una vez que lleguen a salvo, mensajéenme para estar seguros- aclara el jefe dando por finalizada la junta.

El castaño rápidamente comenzó a juntar sus pertenencias del dia, dispuesto a irse rápidamente. Lo ultimo que quería, era que lo encontraran después de tanto tiempo.

-Hey Lem, no creo que sea seguro que estés solo en tu casa, ven a la mia tengo una habitación para invitados- le dice Joseph

-….no te preocupes anciano, estaré bien, además no es hoy el cumpleaños de tu niña? Solo estaré arruinando algo familiar-

-Si, cada año que la veo grande, me siento mas viejo-

-Mas ya no se puede-

-Muy gracioso niño-

-No soy un niño- dice seriamente

-Lo eres para mi, y por cierto no serias un estorbo. Le agradas a Emily y a mi esposa le pareces un jovencito muy educado-

-Hurm-

-¿Igual me preocupa que estes solo, no tienes a nadie con quien ir? Familia? Amig…-

-No te metas en mis asuntos Joseph, céntrate en tu vida y yo en la mía quieres?- responde bruscamente el castaño

-Yo….lo siento no quise…..-

-Solo ve a tu casa, te prometo que estaré bien- y con sus cosas en su mochila, Lemuel se marcha, dejando al pobre viejo con una mirada de dolor y angustia.

Mientras camina a un lado de la carretera que atraviesa el enorme bosque, muchos recuerdos invaden en su fría cabeza. No quería hablarle asi a su amigo, pero es la única manera de mantenerlo alejado, el tiene que estar alejado de todos. Llega a un enorme letrero que dice _**''BIENVENIDOS A ROYAL WOODS, LA CUNA DEL HEROISMO''.**_

-Hurm- gruñe mientras rodea el letrero y comienza a caminar hacia los bosques.

Buscando una vida tranquila, fue bastante oportuno el estar cerca de uno de los bosques mas grandes del país. Para asegurarse de su privacidad, se construyó su casa a 2 horas de la carretera, aunque para el solo son 20 min. Toma impulso y salta hacia una de las ramas altas del primer pino que encuentra y de allí comienza a dar saltos de árbol en árbol. Mientras se adentra al bosque, comienza a analizar lo que ocurrió en la ciudad.

Sus hermanos pelearon contra esos villanos, siempre están bien preparados y son meticulosos para evitar los daños. ¿Pero que algunos se les hayan escapado? Lo creía poco posible, mas aun teniendo a Lyle como líder y posiblemente a Loan como ojos en el cielo. Llega a un roble viejo, tiene una huella de una mano con sangre…su marca, estaba cerca de su casa. Vuelve a tomar impulso y sigue adentrándose al bosque. Fuese lo que fuese a pasar ahora, no tenia problemas con que halla villanos en el bosque, no los tuvo con los anteriores. Curioso, piensan que estarán a salvo de los ''Héroes'' y de la policía, pero solo se arriesgan a encontrarse con el.

Se detiene al ver una cabaña, baja del árbol de donde estaba y camina hacia su hogar. Se tranquiliza, no quiere salir de vuelta, no quiere pelear, las otras veces que se encontró a los villanos, ellos atacaron.

-No….pelees- se decía a el mismo -No seas un héroe- ve las marcas y runas escritos en el marco de su puerta, las revisa si están dañadas. Al ver que están perfectas, da un largo suspiro y se mete dentro de su hogar.

* * *

Lejos de allí, se encontraba Joseph en su vieja camioneta, estacionando frente a su hogar. Era una pequeña granja de animales heredada de su padre, y el padre de su padre. Si no fuera por la trágica perdida de su hijo, quizás la costumbre seguiría. Pero ahora tenia a su hija, su luz en su vida, su razón de seguir trabajando como un perro para otros a pesar de su avanzada edad. Es una adolescente dedicada, pero aun es inmadura como para dirigir la granja, por eso se esfuerza al máximo para que sus estudios orientados a la profesión de veterinario, fuera a escalas mas grandes.

Se baja de su vehículo y camina hacia su puerta, la abre y allí ve a su familia en el sofá, mirando tranquilamente la T.V.

-Joseph! Llegaste temprano. Ocurrió algo?- le pregunta su esposa mientras se acerca a recibirlo.

-Si, aparentemente varios delincuentes se escaparon de la policía de aquel enfrentamiento en el centro. Quieren que nos mantengamos en nuestras casas por seguridad-

-Que horror! Hija! Por favor cierra todo con llave-

-Si mama- responde la adolescente levantándose del sofá con prisa.

La esposa mira a su marido mientras se quita el abrigo. Su rostro expresaba preocupación y seriedad. Coloca una mano en su hombro y lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Estas bien querido? Que te preocupa?-

-Nada…..es solo….que Lemuel vive quien sabe donde, lo quise invitar para que venga a pasar estos momentos aquí y…..-

-Lemuel va a venir?!- pregunta nerviosa su hija

Joseph levantándole una ceja a su hija le niega con la cabeza. Su hija sigue con su tarea con una cara aliviada, pero con un toque de decepción. Mas tarde hablaría con ella respecto a los chicos.

-Déjame adivinar. Te rechazo y tu te deprimiste por eso- le dice su esposa con una sonrisa cálida.

-Si- responde mientras suspira y se sienta en el sofá.

-Mi amado Joseph- se acerca su esposa, lo toma da las manos. -Tu corazón es tan grande, quieres hacer todo por todos, pero hay cosas que no puedes hacer , mi amor. Se que Lemuel se parece mucho a….nuestro hijo, pero es un muchacho que quiere estar solo. Se nota en su rostro. Creo que esta bien, que seas un amigo que tiene el en su mundo. Pero mas allá de eso, me temo que no esta en tus manos-

El viejo hombre levanta su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, luego da una pequeña risita junto con una sonrisa.

-Mi Jakie, eres la luz de mi cordura. Cada día me enamoro mas de ti-

-JA! Te conozco viejo mujeriego, siempre les decías eso a tus ex novias cuando salías con ellas- recrimina la mujer con humor

-Puede ser, pero tu eres mi vieja favorita-

La mujer en protesta le da un pequeño golpe en su espalda, Joseph comienza a reírse. Varios chillidos llegan a sus oídos. Chillidos de las animales que tienen en su propia granja. Ambos junto con su hija se observan por la ventana, tratando de hallar la causa de que los animales estén inquietos. Al no ver nada, solo se preocupan mas.

-Quédense aquí- dice autoritariamente Joseph mientras se vuelve a colocar el abrigo para disponerse a investigar.

-Papa para! Dijiste que era peligroso salir-

-Si, pero debo ver que ocurre, no sea que el caballo vuelva a romper su establo como la otra vez-

-Querido no se si debas ir a…-

Joseph se coloca bien su abrigo y se coloca unas botas reforzadas para el trabajo de una granja. Tardo en darse cuenta el silencio que había en su sala. Al voltear a ver a su familia, ve las expresiones en sus rostros. Estaban heladas y pálidas, con ojos gritando de miedo y terror. Miraba en una solo dirección.

La ventana del Living

El anciano levemente mueve su vista hacia el mismo sitio. Solo para tomar el mismo color pálido que su familia. Al ver la ventana, o para ser exactos, lo que había del otro lado de ella. Era un hombre alto, con aspecto de oso, mirándolos con una mirada asesina y terrorífica. Cuando nota que toda la familia lo observa, este sonríe demostrando sangre y pedazos de carne en sus dientes afilados como cuchillas.

_**-HOLA-**_

* * *

Una tormenta comienza a formarse, las nubes oscuras cubren la mayor parte del cielo de toda Royal Woods junto con unos pequeños truenos que mas tarde, serán como rugidos del mismo cielo.

Todo esto era observado por Lemuel a través de su ventana en la cocina. Esa sensación, ese instinto de mal augurio que sentía no dejaba su mente. Algo malo esta pasando.

Al vivir en la mitad de la nada, evitando todo contacto con la civilización, uno puede llegar a aburrirse. Pero sabiendo que ciertas personas que evita a toda costa lo encontrarían con el mas leve indicio de señal tecnológica o mágica, limitaba sus pasatiempos en escuchar la radio, y en algunos casos, la caza y la pesca. Se acerca a una antigua radio de los 80', grande y con una antena modificada por el para captar hasta las señales del otro lado de la ciudad. Entre la estática y la música, busca una estación especifica.

-_Shhsszkz… Buenas noches mis oyentes- _una voz de una mujer con un tono de voz misterioso sale de la radio, el castaño encontró lo que buscaba.

-_Están sintonizando ''El Eco Nocturno'', soy An-Night y hoy hay muchas noticias y historias que voy a contar- _Lemuel deja el sintonizador y se pone a prepararse un café.

-_Hoy fue un día muy agitado en la ciudad mis oyentes, todos saben el por qué. Aquella pelea entre unos villanos con nuestros héroes locales, dieron mas problemas que los que informaron los medios y la policía. Hubo muchos heridos y algunos muertos, policías y civiles, gente inocente masacrada por aquellas escorias de nuestra ciudad-_

Lemuel da un pequeño gruñido.

_-Se que lo que estoy diciendo va en contra de el orden, pero mis queridos oyentes, ¿acaso ustedes no merecen saber la verdad? Se que muchos me critican por ser una estación de radio clandestina, pero al igual que nuestros héroes se esfuerzan en proteger la ciudad, yo me esfuerzo en que ustedes sepan el peligro que hay en la oscuridad- _la mujer da un largo respiro, en su voz hay preocupación….y lamento, algo que el castaño sabe, son malas noticias -_Mis oyentes, los que se encuentran fuera de la ciudad, cerca de los bosques que rodean nuestro hogar, por favor tengan cuidado, varios de aquellos villanos lograron escaparse de las manos de nuestra justicia, y se ocultaron en las tenebrosas y oscuras garras del bosque. Pero lo que me preocupa, es que no son delincuentes normales…. Son monstruos, asesinaron, violaron y masacraron a todo lo que se cruzo en su horrible vista, al ver sus victimas, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina y….lo siento, no puedo hablar mas de eso-_

El mismo escalofrió recorrió la espalda del castaño. Estaba petrificado mirando la radio, uniendo piezas, en su mente rezaba para que la locutora no digiera lo peor.

-_Y hace poco, me entere de que ya a habido nuevas victimas. Una pequeña granja fue masacrada al norte de aquí-_

La desesperación invadió a Lemuel, corre hacia su teléfono de línea y comienza a marcar desesperadamente… Nadie contesta.

_-Me temo que no se cuantas victimas habrán en aquel lugar, pero lo que se, es que aquellas tierras, ahora están cubiertas de sangre y violencia- _

La radio seguía prendida, haciendo eco en la sala vacía del living. Lejos de allí, Lemuel corría con todas sus fuerzas a través del bosque, reduciendo los 20 min de viaje a 5. El miedo y desesperación nublaban su mente. Negaba, rezaba, rechazaba la idea de que era tarde, de que pudo ser otra granja y no la de…..

Llego a aquella granja, el hogar de Joseph, solo para saber que sus temores eran verdad. El lugar estaba rodeado de policías, los primeros en llegar. Mientras mas se acercaba, mas fuerte era el hedor a sangre. Un policía logra verlo mientras se acerca a la casa.

-EH! No puedes estar aquí, es peligroso y…-

-Soy amigo de las personas de aquí, por favor, díganme donde están-

-No puedo decírselo señor, yo…-

Paramédicos salen de la parte trasera del hogar, con una camilla a toda prisa hacia la ambulancia. El castaño rápidamente elude al policía y corre a ver. Era Joseph.

-JOSEPH! DIOS,MIO!- grita con todas las fuerzas

El anciano estaba literalmente destrozado, brazo derecho a carne viva y el izquierdo todo cortado y con marcas de colmillos. Rostro con moretones y ambas piernas desgarradas desde la rodilla hasta los pies. Al escuchar aquella voz, el anciano apenas puede abrir los ojos, el dolor y la perdida de sangre lo arrastran lentamente al sueño eterno.

-Lem…..Lemuel-

-¿No, porque no vine contigo? Por que deje que esto…-

-Est…..esta bien hijo, por lo menos estas a…a….a salvo- decía moribundo

Los paramédicos lo suben rápidamente a la ambulancia y comienzan a tratarlo para evitar que desfallezca. Lemuel solo puede verlo mientras el policía trata de moverlo del lugar.

-O…..otra vez, no pude proteger lo que a..amo. Se las llevaron, se llevaron a mi…mi ….- comenzó a sufrir convulsiones, rápidamente los paramédicos cierran la puerta de la ambulancia y se lo llevan de aquel lugar.

Un enorme trueno ilumina todo el lugar, encandilando a los policías.

-Dios! Tormenta de mierda! Señor le voy a tener que pedir que me acompañe y….que caraj….-

Al voltearse y ver al castaño, este ya no estaba. Como si se esfumara como humo. El pobre agente estaba tan aturdido como acomplejado, pensaba que ya tiene problemas.

Con sigilo y rapidez, Lemuel se movió de la vista de los policías, dirigiéndose al granero de la granja. Al entrar, ve la sangre, viseras y huesos de aquellos animales masacrados por los criminales. Nota mordiscos, rasguños y carne desgarrada.

-Estos son diferentes a los capturados en la ciudad, estos se transforman en animales carnívoros, depredadores y sanguinarios- piensa mientras ve la escena.

Revisa un pequeño armario, había herramientas en el. Observa y elije, toma un hacha de leñador y un horquillo para paja, los envuelve en una tela y se los ata en su espalda. Ve los rastros de sangre que salen de la casa y el granero hacia el bosque, y se dispone a seguirlos.

Ahora su rostro era frio, sus ojos estaban fijos en su camino, su mente….llena de rabia. A los minutos logra llegar a un gran pino, en sus raíces ve mas sangre de lo normal. Se acerca lentamente y ve que hay cuerpos esparcidos allí, Policías. Revisa sus pulsos…muertos. Deduce que en su huida, estos desgraciados se los topan en su camino. Ve señas de que arrastraron a alguien, la familia de Joseph.

Vuelve a seguir los rastros, muchos recuerdos de su pasado invadían su mente. Rabia, odio, furia, sangre...muerte.

El final del rastro lo trajo a unas cuevas cerca de un rio, busca con sus ojos, escucha concentrado a su alrededor. Ellos no están, sin embargo, quejidos y pequeños llantos atraen su atención. Provenían del interior de la cueva, con la misma tela que envolvió sus armas, cubre su cabeza como una capucha, y se adentra en aquel oscuro lugar. A lo lejos ve 2 figuras, ambas aferradas una a la otra, sentadas sobre el suelo. Acorta su distancia con aquellas figuras, estas lo ven y comienzan a llorar, una tercera aparece detrás de ellas y se interpone.

-DEJALAS!- grita con fuerza, era una voz femenina -ES UNA ORDEN!-

Lemuel se detiene, aquella silueta lo alumbra con una pequeña linterna. Al enfocar su vista, ve que se trataba de una oficial de la Policía, estaba golpeada y rasguñada.

-Tu…..no eres de ellos. Quien eres?-

-Soy su ayuda, salgan rápido de aquí- respondió secamente, mientras se acercaba vio una cuarta figura, otra mujer policía. Pero lo que le dio impresión, fue que se encontraba golpeada hasta el punto de que su rostro se encontraba todo desfigurado.

-Es mi compañera. Mis compañeros y yo estábamos patrullando zonas sospechosas y…..salieron de la nada…. Dios, ellos querían…..-

-No es tiempo de lamentos, deben salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible. Tienen idea a donde se fueron?-

-Dijeron que buscaban a sus jefes, mencionaron el sur-

-Bien, yo vine por el Este de aquí- dice mientras ayuda a la oficial a cargar a su compañera. Al salir de la cueva, los guía hasta los arboles -Sigan derecho, no se separen. Encontraran la carretera a 10 min de aquí-

-Espera, no vendrás con nosotros?- pregunta la esposa de Joseph

-No-

-Estas loco?! Son demasiado peligrosos y…-

-Cuantos son?-

-…. 5. 2 de ellos se transforman en hombres lobo, otros 2 en especies de lagartos y 1 en un oso. Son demasiado peligrosos no podrás retrasarlos-

-Sabes quienes son sus jefes?-

-NO ME HAS OIDO? TE ASESINARAN CUANDO TE VE….-

-Quienes…..son…..sus JEFES!?- repitió con frustración

-…estas loco. Según los informes, provienen de Noruega, al parecer son troles de las montañas. ¿Entiendes? ¡SON DEL TIPO MAGIA! No tienes oportunidad de….-

-Váyanse ahora. Y por cierto- fijo su vista a la mujer de su amigo y su hija -Joseph sigue con vida. Díganle que lo siento y que se mejore- da media vuelta y camina hacia los árboles planeando algo.

Ambas mujeres se sorprenden de lo que dijo aquel hombre, a la vez de que se marchaban junto con la pareja de policías.

A la vez que pasaba el tiempo, el clima se volvía mas hostil. El castaño calculaba que las mujeres ya estaban lejos de aquel lugar. Todas esas muertes, todas esas masacres, encendían una llama dentro del hombre. Se encontraba parado en la entrada de aquella cueva, un ruido llama su atención, y de los arboles y arbustos salen aquellos criminales.

-_**Quien eres? Donde están nuestras putas? - **_hablo uno de los lobos

_**-**_…..-

_**-Acaso el miedo te comió la lengua bastardo?-**_

_**-**_Estan lejos de aquí-

Aquellos monstruos gruñen y maldicen mientras comienzan a rodearlo.

_**-HIJO DE PUTA! DISFRUTAREMOS ARRANCARTE TU ESPINA DORSAL! - **_grito uno de los lagartos saliendo del rio.

_**-**__**Hvem er dette emnet? **_(Quien es este sujeto)_**\- **_una figura enorme sale de entre los árboles, uno de los Trolles

_**-Hvor er kvinnene våre? **_(Donde están nuestras mujeres?)- otro aparecen a su lado, ambos tienen hostilidad en su apariencia.

_**-Denne jævelen løslater jeg min herre **_(Este bastardo las libero mi señor) -hablo el hombre oso

_**-Gjør ikke noe. Drep denne pesten, og la en av ulvene se etter dem **_(No importa. Maten a esta plaga y que uno de los lobos las busque)-

…

…

…

* * *

_-Mis oyentes, que saben sobre los Mitos? Muchos dicen que no son reales, otros creen firmemente en que son algo de que temer. Pero yo digo que son historias. Historias que se narran de boca en boca, pueden ser puro cuento de niños en una noche de Halloween. Pero hay algo que no se puede negar mis oyentes, siempre hay un poco de verdad en los mitos-_

* * *

Uno de los hombres lobo comenzaba a olfatear el aire, encontró el rastro de las mujeres y cuando dio el primer paso para correr en aquella dirección… algo lo atravesó en su pecho. Tal era esa fuerza que lo perforo y lo envió contra un árbol quedando incrustado en el. En sus últimos segundos, solo podía ver como la sangre brotaba de su pecho y boca como un geiser.

* * *

_-Por que explico esto? Nuestro bosque tiene un Mito en su vientre. Muchos sabrán de lo que digo, pero los que no. Bueno, le diré lo que sucede últimamente en el-_

* * *

Aquello que atravesó aquel hombre lobo, era un Horquillo, el mismo que Lemuel tenia en sus manos. Los criminales quedan impresionados e impactados por lo que vieron ocurrir. A la vez que el castaño se quitaba la capucha. Comienza a llover, los truenos aparecen de forma espontanea, haciendo que dichas luces hagan que la silueta de aquel hombre que asesino fácilmente a su compañero, sea oscura y espeluznante.

* * *

_-Cada vez que un criminal se fuga hacia los bosques, no termina bien. Muchos fueron encontrados muertos de las peores maneras que se puedan imaginar. Como si una presencia cruel y asesina oculta en la oscuridad los encontrara y….bueno ya lo pueden imaginar. Es una presencia que la tecnología no puede hallar y que la magia no puede parar. Invisible y pacífica para los inocentes que viven tranquilamente cerca de los bosques. Las pocas veces que lo han notado en medio del bosque, han dicho que era del aspecto de un hombre. Verán mis oyentes, no temo de aquellos criminales que escaparon recientemente hacia aquellos lares. Es la mala espina de saber como los encontraran al día siguiente-_

* * *

El castaño aprieta con fuerza el mango del hacha. El viento mueve la tela en sus hombros, quedando solo con su remera, pantalones y botas, bajo la lluvia.

-_**Aldri mer-**_dice con furia y odio

* * *

-_Estamos llegando al fin de la transmisión, lamento que sean cortas, pero saben que debo evitar que me localicen. Mis oyentes, en el interior del bosque, hay algo o alguien que no tiene piedad con aquellos que causan daño, y recuerden mis palabras: __**El Hombre en el Bosque**__ siempre los encuentra. Soy An-Night y les deseo buenas noches…-_

Fin del Capitulo 1


End file.
